the_talon_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Talon Overseer
"Troopers! I promised our Lord we would take this planet in a matter of days, so we are going to take it in a matter of hours! Or for might of Talos i will Annihilate that planet with all of you on it!" ~ General. Van Gavin, of the 5th Solar Army Overview Talon Overseers are supreme officers, they compose of Talon Officers that have reached the pinnacle of their command. Rising through the Officer ranks and prestiging into the ranks of Overseers. They are powerful and feared individuals who often have lived past a century indicating their enormous arsenal of experience in command and war. Commanding enormous amounts of military assets and units, from large sectors to solar systems. As well all that Overseers undergo an extensive augmentation procedure in order to enhance their performance making it possible to command such enormous amounts of assets. Such a procedure has consequences but also grants the Overseer incredible abilities exclusive to that single Overseer. Selection Overseers (Brigaders\General) are appointed by either the Planetary Commander or Solar Commander. An Officer looking to reach this supremacy must direct and show extreme management, leadership, and experience. High Overseers (High General) are appointed directly by Grand General working directly with the Vice and Supreme Commander of the War Machine. A High General must also meet the requirements such as holding the Empire Service medal of honor and other awards as evidence for the appointment. Augmentations Many overseers go through Command enhancing augmentations at they own will to better they command and more, however, in some circumstances this can cause an effect of aging and others side effects. Ranking Brigadier - This rank is held by commonly held by Sectorial Commanders and are seen as junior overseers compared to over supreme officers. General - This position is commonly held by a Planetary Commander and is standard overseer figures. These figures are normally between the age of 200-300 years old. High General - This position is normally held by Solar Commanders and are seen to be high-end overseers. These figures can range in age to 400-800 years old. Grand General - This is a political position held by extremely old talon overseer and is seen to be both a retirement rank and an extreme leadership role. This rank holds many staff roles that are completed above a solar level. Known Staff roles that entitle rank are: Supreme Commander of the War Machine Vice Supreme Commander of the War Machine Supreme Commander of the Talon Navy Vice Supreme Commander of the Talon Navy '' ''Supreme Governor of Grand Talos '' ''Supreme Forge Master of the Talon Empire Grand General (Retired) - This is a rare rank held by talons reaching the age of 10,000. Upon this age, they if not already are given the title of Earl of Talos and claim of land where they may rest and retire. These elites do however still hold the rank of Grand General and may enappoint themselves if given approval. Category:Talon War Machine